Atrapados en la Edad de Piedra
by Prowlgirl
Summary: Es normal que las vacaciones nunca salgan como se planean, es normal que no llegues al destino deseado, también es normal que pierdas tu equipaje, y por supuesto, es complemente normal que a tu robot lo rapte un admirador de las cavernas… Espera ¿Qué? ADVERTENCIA: slash/yaoi, Belardo(Tuddrussel)/Larry.
1. Buenas nuevas

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Time Squad/Escuadrón del Tiempo me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Este fanfic está dedicado a todos los fans de esta familia un tanto disfuncional. Esta planeado para cuatro o cinco capítulos como máximo y para hacer más fácil la lectura utilizaré los siguientes signos y estilo de escritura durante toda la historia:

-El guion para los diálogos normales.

"Las comillas son para algo que estoy citando textualmente, pero también pueden funcionar como ironía dependiendo de la situación".

_Las cursivas indican pensamientos._

**Aclaración: **como soy de Latinoamérica utilizare el nombre Brito Belardo en lugar de BuckTuddrussel y Otto Lino u Ojitos en vez de Otto Osworth. De igual manera, haré uso de algunas frases o palabras que probablemente se utilizarían en la serie como parte del doblaje para los latinoamericanos, claro con sus respetivas definiciones al final de cada capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste la historia!

**El amor en la Edad de Piedra**

**Capítulo 1: Buenas nuevas**

En la habitación acondicionada como sala de la Estación espacial, únicamente podían escucharse las puntas de los crayones que el pequeño Otto utilizaba para iluminar el libro que el robot ex-diplomático le había obsequiado. Éste como muchos otros de los objetos que L-3000 le había regalado estaba pensado en el pequeño Lino, pues en lugar de dibujos de animales, paisajes u otras objetos comunes, en sus páginas había representaciones de los más grandes personajes de la Historia Universal.

La felicidad estaba presente en el rostro del joven Otto, al pensar en todas las cosas buenas que Belardo y Larry hacían por él. Estaba muy agradecido con Brito por salvarlo dos veces del orfanato, por jugar con él a los videojuegos y a los súper héroes, por enseñarle a pelear para defenderse y por muchas cosas más que llegaron a convertirse en travesuras. Larry por su parte, no sólo era quien los alimentaba, limpiaba sus desastres, lavaba su ropa y en general mantenía toda la estación en óptimas condiciones, si no que era quien le daba las buenas noches antes de dormir y los buenos días al despertar, quien le prestaba atención a las cosas que le gustaban, quien se daba el tiempo para estar con él, pero sobre todas esas cosas, Lawrence, lo hacía sentir apreciado y querido.

–¡Otto aquí estas! Acabamos de recibir una maravillosa noticia de la central. ¿Quieres escucharla? –exclamó Larry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios metálicos.

Aquello sacó de sus pensamientos al niño, pero no dudo en responder -¡Claro Larry!

-Resulta que como nuestro desempeño ha mejorado durante el último año podemos ir de vacaciones por una semana al lugar y tiempo de nuestra elección sin interrupciones de algún tipo, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Vaya eso es grandioso! ¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Bueno, eso depende de ti.

-¿De mí?

El robot posó la mano en el fornido brazo de su compañero -Belardo y yo estamos de acuerdo en que seas tú quien elija.

-¡Chicos, ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo!

-Sólo recuerda, debes estar seguro de tu elección, pues una vez tomada la decisión tendremos que quedarnos ahí hasta que se cumpla la semana. Y bueno si no hay ningún problema, la próxima vez que tengamos vacaciones, los altos mandos nos darán una estadía en uno de los hoteles de lujo de la Tierra – dijo Larry entrecruzando sus dedos metálicos, ya casi podía imaginarse en la comodidad del mejor spa para robots de la actual súper nación terrestre.

-Larry, ¿por qué sólo se puede elegir una vez durante toda una semana de vacaciones?

El robot salió de su trance y dispuso a darle al pequeño humano la información que necesitaba -Bueno son dos las razones. La primera, es porque de esa manera estamos asegurando que podemos adaptarnos cualquier ambiente sea una emergencia o no, es una especie de prueba oculta. Y la segunda, es para disminuir el tráfico de los canales de transferencia temporales y de ese modo asegurar que no se dé mal uso del equipo durante nuestros descansos - Larry, colocó ambas manos en su cadera de manera acusadora. - Algunos oficiales del tiempo han causado más problemas durante unas vacaciones que mejoras en las misiones. ¿Cierto Belardo?

-¡En serio chatarra, ya supera lo que paso en la Babilonia! – exclamó Brito, quien habló por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación.

Ignorando por completo el insulto de Belardo, Larry bajo a la altura del chico de ojos verdes en busca de su tan esperada respuesta. - Bueno ¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

El pequeño pelirrojo, quería elegir bien, después de todo éste sería su primer descanso oficial con su nueva familia -Bueno antes de decidir, ¿con lugar te refieres a un estado, un país o un continente?

-En este caso a un país, en el cual podremos movernos libremente, siempre y cuando respetemos los límites del mismo y utilicemos algún transporte de la época.

El niño se quedó pensativo, había tantos lugares marcados por los acontecimientos que formaban parte de la historia de la humanidad, que no sabía cuál de todos decidirse. Después de dar un par de vueltas al asunto por fin supo exactamente lo que deseaba hacer y para sorpresa de los adultos el pequeño bajo ligeramente la cabeza como si le apenara comunicar su propuesta de viaje

-¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó el robot preocupado.

–Yo... es sólo que... - el niño respiró profundo antes de continuar, necesitaba calmarse - Sé que sonara extraño, pero me gustaría ir al Estados Unidos del siglo XXI, justo un año después de que me sacaron del orfanato.

-¡¿Qué?! – ninguno de los dos esperaban aquello. Habiendo tantos lugares y siglos que visitar, el niño había eligió lo menos pensado.

-Explícate, por favor, Ojitos.

-Es sólo que me gustaría conocer algo lo de que me perdí, ya saben tal vez un viaje para ver algunos de los monumentos más importantes de los Estados Unidos de América. La hermana Púas jamás nos dejo disfrutar de nuestras visitas de campo a los monumentos nacionales, siempre nos obligaba a trabajar sin descanso. - En este punto el niño parecía con ganas de soltar una lagrima al recordar el terrible maltrato que sufrió cuando aquella malvada mujer lo tenía laborando para ella - Estoy consciente de que una semana no es suficiente para verlos todos, pero me conformo con ver un par de ellos. Claro, si ustedes están de acuerdo - concluyó con una sonrisa leve y esperanzada.

Larry, suspiró como lo haría una madre que acaba de quitarse un peso de encima, por un momento pensó que su pequeño niño les pediría ayuda para encontrar una familia adoptiva en su siglo de origen, y resulto que el pelirrojo solamente quería hacer un clásico viaje por los diferentes monumentos de su antigua patria como lo hacían los chicos de su edad con... sus padres, un rol que Belardo y él desempeñaban en la actualidad para el pelirrojo.

¡Por supuesto Ojitos! – respondió el robot.

Emocionado, Lino le dio un abrazo a su compañero robótico - ¡Gracias Larry! - y volteo donde se encontraba el otro oficial, quien se limitaba a acariciarse la enorme barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice -¿Belardo?

El robot y el niño, se preocuparon al ver que la reacción de Brito se estaba tardando demasiado, posiblemente el oficial estaría en total desacuerdo con ambos, pues a lo mejor lo consideraba algo que solamente los cerebritos como ellos disfrutarían.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que manejar una casa rodante por la carretera, oyendo tonterías de otros conductores, soportando el calor del desierto y tomando café día y noche para mantenerme despierto? – preguntó con seriedad.

Básicamente- contestó el de ojos verdes.

-¡Cuenta conmigo! – exclamó eufórico.

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó el más joven de los tres.

-En cuanto tengamos listas nuestras maletas- respondió Larry, quien no dejaba de observar la celebración del hombre con el visor rojo – ¡Belardo, ya deja de bailar como Changoleón! _**(1)**_

Al cabo de una hora, L-3000, ya había terminado de empacar, así que decidió ir a ver cómo iban los chicos.

-¿Ya están listos? – cuestionó el robot esperando un insulto y una respuesta civilizada. Sólo recibió la última.

-Belardo terminó hace como media hora, en serio esta emocionado por lo del viaje y bueno yo ya casi estoy listo, sólo necesito una cosa más - el pequeño salió un momento y al poco rato regreso con un álbum de fotos entre sus manos y no era cualquier álbum, era aquel en que se encontraban sus más preciados recuerdos desde que se hicieron una familia - Larry ¿Puedo llevar esto conmigo?

-¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita?– le contestó el robot conmovido.

El chico metió el objeto con cuidado entre sus posesiones y cerró la maleta que se volvió tan pequeña como una libreta de direcciones. -¡Gracias! Nos vemos en el transportador.

Larry, observó como Lino salía de la habitación, ese pequeño era una de las cosas más maravillosas que pudieron haberle pasado en la vida. Era el ser más lindo y considerado del mundo, excepto cuando….

-¡Apúrate, chatarra!

…estaba con Belardo haciendo travesuras infantiles, claro que a Otto se las perdonaba por ser un niño, pero a Brito, ese bruto no se merecía ni la más mínima consideración de su parte.

-Ese animal- refunfuño y se fue directamente al cuarto de mandos de estación. Escribió la fecha y las coordenadas exactas y finalmente se acercó al transportador donde sus compañeros lo esperaban.

-¡Vaya ya era tiempo! Llevo aquí más de una hora - dijo Belardo con su acostumbrada falta de cortesía.

Para disgusto de Larry, el musculoso humano sostenía una lata de su soda favorita en su mano derecha y en la otra una gran maleta sin comprimir, pues se rehusaba a usar la función de reducción; según su punto de vista esta tontería era solamente para niños y afeminados.

-¡Deshazte de esa lata! No llevare más basura al siglo XXI, ya tienen suficiente.

-Bueno como diga Su Majestad Reina de Francia- dijo burlándose de Larry y sonrió al ver que su compañero androide lo miraba con desprecio por mencionar algo tan vergonzoso.

-Sólo deshazte de ella, ¿quieres?

-Ya, ya, no seas tan delicado –le respondió tomando el último sorbo.

Larry comenzó a teclear en código de acceso de 1111 dígitos para la modalidad "Vacaciones". -Espero que cuando termine de digitar, esa lata ya no esté.

-¿Oh si no que?-

-Belardo, si quieres yo puedo tirarla – dijo el niño al ver que la discusión podía subir de tono en cualquier momento.

Brito cambio de actitud al ver la inquietud dibujada en el rostro del niño, después de todo también le importaba el pequeño -Nah, yo puedo solo chico, ves el cesto que está ahí, le daré con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio?

Viendo que esa tontería podría distraerlo cuando iba a la mitad de su captura, L-3000 decidió apagar sus sensores auditivos por 10 segundos.

Claro- Brito se cubrió los ojos dio unas vueltas como los lanzadores de disco de la antigua Grecia, aventando el objeto de aluminio con tanta fuerza que llego a la pared al otro lado de habitación, rebotando por diversos lugares. Otto y Brito observaba con el trayecto de la lata moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Quédense quietos ya saben que no podemos hacer movimientos bruscos durante la teletransportación – dijo el robot que vio de reojo como sus compañeros se agitaban innecesariamente.

-Pero Larry...

L-3000 sólo podía ver las señas que el niño le hacía sin escuchar nada -¡No Otto! Conoces las reglas, no dejes que este desconsiderado te lleve por el mal camino.

La lata seguía en lo que parecía el cuento de nunca acabar hasta que para la mala suerte de nuestros protagonistas pegó en el botón de escaneo de inestabilidad histórica y en la enorme pantalla apareció una fecha y lugar destino.

-¡Listo!

-¡Espera Larry!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde L-3000 ya había presionado el botón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

_**(1)**_ _Changoleón, cuyo nombre verdadero es Samuel González Quiroz es un personaje que empezó como extra en programas televisivos de Facundo (actor, comediante y conductor de radio y televisión de México) adquiriendo relevancia por su espontaneidad. Antes de darse a conocer en el programa estudio la carrera de Psicología, pero un problema familia lo llevo a tener problemas de alcoholismo y termino viviendo en la calle (EL UNIVERSAL, 2006)._


	2. Este no es el siglo XXI

Respeto la manera en que ustedes utilicen a los personajes que crean a partir de una serie animada. Para mí los OC en el fandom son un elemento que debe usarse sólo cuando es realmente necesario, evito que sean personajes principales a menos que su función sea la de antagonista; les aseguro que el personaje que induciré a partir de este capítulo cumple con los requisitos necesarios para caer dentro de esa clasificación.

Gracias a Voltina Snape y a NMLS y a por leer y dejarme sus comentarios de apoyo.

**Capítulo 2: Este no es el siglo XXI **

40, 000 A.C.

Al alba un grupo de hombres con apariencia poco civilizada y sin embargo con un brillo de inteligencia en las pupilas, salían de la seguridad de su hogar construido con inmensos huesos de lo que alguna vez fue un magnifico ejemplar de mamut. Los integrantes de aquel grupo se notaban algo ansiosos y no era para menos, pues la escasez de alimento que estaban sufriendo debido a las bajas temperaturas se apoderaba del paisaje cada día que pasaba; y a eso se le sumaba aquel oso de las cavernas que hace cinco soles atacó su aldea matando a varias de sus féminas en el proceso. Esta era una de las peores épocas de su ahora reducida comunidad.

Hombres y mujeres vestidos con gruesas pieles comenzaron a reunirse y cuando parecía que nadie más saldría del primitivo refugio, se asomó una bota seguida por su dueño, un imponente hombre de brazos torneados, probablemente el líder el grupo, pues su presencia logró que sus compañeros dejaron los cuchicheos e incluso los pájaros pararon sus trinos por miedo al enorme sujeto. El hombre a simple vista era bastante imponente, un humano de gran altura con un musculoso torso que contrastaba con su estrecha cintura. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de cuero, pieles y plumas de distintos seres de la región para protegerlo de las inclemencias del clima; a excepción claro de sus manos y rostro pintado con pigmentos vegetales. Su larga cabellera enmarañada hacía imposible conocer su estado de ánimo y el hecho de que estuviera en silencio no era de mucha ayuda.

La enorme quijada del salvaje comenzó a moverse y con un lenguaje bastante elemental les dio lo que parecía la mejor noticia de la prehistoria, ya que al poco al tiempo los hombres que antes estaban acongojados por las desgracias que sufría su clan entraron en un estado de euforia. El líder señaló con su poderoso brazo hacia donde el orbe brillante se ocultaba al final de cada día y ahí a lo lejos se divisaba un grupo formado por cinco jóvenes sanos de su propia tribu que regresaban victoriosos después de un viaje de tres soles, no estaban cargados con comida para la tribu, en su lugar traían algo igual o incluso más valioso que logró acrecentar la excitación de los integrantes de la pequeña comunidad.

La cabeza del clan sonrió orgulloso, los cazadores recién iniciados habían conseguido lo que, sin duda, salvaría a su pueblo de la extinción. Con este acierto, aseguraban el futuro de su tribu, incluso si eso significaba la sustracción de mujeres "salvajes" en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

><p>Un destello de luz, seguido por la materializaron integrantes del Escuadrón del Tiempo y comenzó la cuenta regresiva, 168 horas de vacaciones totalmente libres de la alarma de inestabilidad historia, a menos claro que un doble código rojo lo ameritara, ellos se quedarían en ese lugar hasta cumplirse una semana exacta.<p>

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos al observar con horror un paisaje que no estaba contemplado entre sus planes.

Otto se frotó los ojos un par de veces, antes de hacer una afirmación que no pudo terminar -Esta es la…

-Yo no recuerdo que en estas coordenadas hubiera un parque temático – Larry sospechando que algo no andaba bien, abrió el panel de control de su extremidad izquierda – ¡la Edad de Piedra! – gritó sin mesura.

Como era de esperarse, Brito le exigió al androide algo que ya no estaba en sus manos- ¡Larry sácanos de aquí!

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo, el transportador está bloqueado. – camino unos cuantos pasos observando el paisaje primitivo que sería su hábitat incuestionable - ¿Cómo es que me equivoque? Estoy seguro de que puse la fecha y coordenadas exactas.

Belardo paso de un estado de desesperación a uno donde la culpa lo dominaba – Bueno… - su aguantada mano se posicionó sobre el hombro de su metálico compañero en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor sobre el desastre del que no era ni remotamente responsable- No te preocupes por eso, cualquiera se equivoca amigo…

Un leve sonrisa aprecio en el rostro del robot, aquel acto logró reconfortarlo un poco –Eso es bastante amable de tu parte…

-No es nada L- le contestó el oficial riendo nerviosamente.

-Belardo, yo…- Quién lo diría, Brito podía ser comprensivo por iniciativa propia. Casi por necesidad Larry se le acercó, mirando directamente el visor de su amigo y para su sorpresa el fortachón comenzó a sudar frio ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Sería posible que por fin Brito Belardo estuviera… - Estás… - No, no debía engañarse ni hacerse falsas esperanzas; entre su base de datos trató de encontrar una respuesta lógica para el comportamiento del oficial del tiempo. Al realizar un rápido escaneo encontró algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia - Espera un momento… La última vez que fuiste amable conmigo fue porque tú…

El humano trago saliva con dificultad y eso no hizo más que confirmar los resultados de búsqueda de L-3000.

-¡Brito Belardo! – el hombre de metal se acercó posando su fino dedo sobre el esculpido pecho de su macho compañero- ¿Fue por la lata verdad?

-Yo eh…

-Es lo que Otto trataba de decirme. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Gracias a ti y tu gusto irracional por las bebidas carbonatadas nos quedaremos aquí!

-Amigo no es para tanto.

-¡Arruinaste las vacaciones para todos!

Eso dolió. ¿Por qué Larry tenía que transformarse en toda una reina del drama cada vez que cosas como ésta le pasaban? ¿Qué no se suponía que fue programado para ser un diplomático? Ese robot jamás respetaba su autoridad; se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acusándolo de ser un irresponsable, inmaduro, salvaje, grosero, entre otros calificativos cada vez que cometía un pequeño error. Fue suficiente. Belardo olvido que alguna vez sintió vergüenza sobre el asunto.

-¡Oye chatarra si en primer lugar tu no me hubieras estado molestando con lo de la estúpida lata esto no hubiera pasado! ¡Así que esto es tu culpa!

-¡Ta ta ta ta! – exclamó el androide imitando a cierto profesor de la televisión humorística del siglo XX. Como siempre su compañero se comportaba como alguien incapaz de aceptar sus desaciertos, y para colmo ahora le estaba echando la culpa por su falta de sentido común. Esto no se iba a quedar así, él lo iba escuchar. Pero primero debía asegurarse de no involucrar a terceros- Otto chiquitín el oficial Brito Belardo y yo tenemos que hablar, así que…

-Sí, lo sé yo… me voy a jugar a otro lado -contestó cabizbajo y sin más fue sentarse a unos metros de ahí, donde no pudiera escucharlos. Tomó una vara y comenzó a dibujar formas irregulares en la tierra.

La tristeza y resignación en la voz del niño dejo a Larry sin palabras. ¿Cuantas veces le habían dado esa orden para que él pelirrojo no los escuchara pelear? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a ese pobre niño? ¿Cuántos traumas que lo perseguirán hasta la edad adulta le habían ocasionado ya? Ambos se estaban comportando en unos monstruos insensibles y con cada palabra bélica dañaban a una criatura cuyo único defecto era su nobleza. Todo este tiempo pensaron que lo salvaron de los horrores del orfanato cuando en realidad solamente le habían cambiado la condena.

-¡Ojitos! – llamó Larry al pequeño, pasando de largo donde Brito Belardo, cosa que al fortachón no le cayó en gracia.

-¡Chatarra vuelve aquí! ¡No hemos terminado! – le dijo jalándolo de su delgado brazo.

El oficial del tiempo apretó los dientes, su molestia era demasiado evidente y el robot tan sólo permaneció inmóvil sin decir palabra, seguramente pensando en alguna ponzoñosa ofensa hacia su inteligencia y/o higiene personal. Brito, esperaba ansioso una razón cualquiera para golpearlo brutalmente. Un insulto aunque fuera diminuto y premiaría al androide con la mayor golpiza de su vida artificial.

-Fue mi culpa - contestó simplemente, sin rastro de sarcasmo en su voz. L-3000 estaba decidido, no iba a permitir otro trauma en la vida de su niño.

-¡¿Qué?! – Belardo no busco algo mejor que decir, esperaba una lista interminable de reclamos, pero en cambio el robot le estaba dando la razón. Seguramente era una nueva forma de burlarse de su inteligencia- _Igual le daré una paliza _– pensó, levantando el puño con su ira concentrada.

No obstante, su compañero tenía algo más que agregar. -Eres el humano y yo el robot si dices que esto es mi culpa es porque es así. No tengo porque contradecirte. Ahora si me disculpas… quiero decir si me disculpa Oficial Belardo, necesito hablar con Otto.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Brito no pudo más que observar en silencio como la figura estilizada de Larry se alejaba donde el pelirrojo.

-Otto discúlpame, no volveré a alterarme así.

-Larry no tienes que disculparte.

-Ojitos, sé que no las vacaciones que querías, pero con tus conocimientos históricos podremos adaptarnos, si ponemos de nuestra parte esto podría ser una experiencia bastante educativa, es decir, no muchos agentes del tiempo tienen la oportunidad de explorar los misterios de la prehistoria de primera mano. Aquí entre nos, el Senador Fiskmeyer tenía una gran cantidad de libros de esta época y con todo y eso, decía que aún había enigmas sin resolver. Podrías ser tú quien al fin les dé respuesta.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso! Puedo llenar el diario que me regalaste con mis descubrimientos, sería como un verdadero investigador histórico. ¡Oh gracias Larry!

-Ni lo menciones. Bien, ya que nos quedaremos aquí, tendremos que apegarnos al manual de supervivencia, así que lo primero es buscar un refugio para pasar la noche en este lugar hostil- comentó Larry tomando la mano del pequeño.

-¿No vienes Belardo? – inquirió el pelirrojo al ver que su corpulento amigo no parecía tener la intención de moverse de su posición actual.

-Los alcanzo después chico.

-¿Cómo sabrás dónde estamos? – le cuestionó Lino no muy convencido, pues recordó el incidente con Lewis y Clark.

-Tengo instintos chico, yo sabré que hacer.

-No te preocupes por él Ojitos, dijo que nos alcanzará y así será. Puedes dejarle algunas señales en el camino si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Está bien… Nos vemos luego Belardo.

-Sí, sí, nos vemos chico- respondió el aludido, quien evitó el contacto visual a toda costa.

¿En serio Larry estaba aceptando su superioridad? El fortachón, tal vez no era el ser más brillante del universo, pero tampoco era un completo idiota, sabía perfectamente que algo estaba pasando por la mente de L-3000. Él lo averiguaría sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer y si descubría que ésta era una especie de broma de ese robot llorón, ese debilucho ex diplomático iba a desear jamás haber sido puesto en funcionamiento.

* * *

><p>No pensé tardarme tanto en actualizar, algo no cuadraba cada vez intentaba sentarme a escribir, pero ahora que logré ver algunos capítulos de la serie la inspiración regresó y puedo continuar.<p> 


	3. La elección

Bueno no tengo excusa, así que solo les dejaré este capítulo aquí por si alguien aún tiene interés en leerlo.

**Capítulo 3: La elección **

Animadas por los gritos de sus semejantes las féminas procedentes de la comunidad entraron a la tienda principal, seguidas por las salvajes, quienes temblorosas tuvieron que ser empujadas al interior de la carpa. No paso mucho tiempo para que el líder ingresara a la tienda sin ceremonia alguna; si antes mostraba satisfacción por el triunfo de sus hombres, ahora parecía encontrarse en ese espacio simplemente por obligación y no por el verdadero deseo de asegurar la continuidad de sus genes. Comenzó a observarlas una por una sin mucho interés. Todo lo contrario ocurrió con las mujeres. Por un lado las forasteras, que antes estaban renuentes a permanecer en el lugar, no manifestaban rastro de miedo o repulsión por el hombre que invadía su espacio personal, en ellas nacía una atracción por aquel espécimen dotado de extraordinarias características; sin pero alguno, las salvajes ahí reunidas aceptarían gustosas llevar en sus entrañas un hijo del hombre que las examinaba con apatía. Por su parte, las mujeres autóctonas de la tribu, aunque poseían igualmente una fascinación por la seductora apariencia de su líder, estaban más interesadas en la posición que obtendrían si las elegía como su compañera de vida.

Las ilusiones de las mujeres se vieron destrozadas cuando el jefe de la tribu las observaba apenas pocos segundos para pasar la siguiente. No tuvo que mirar mucho tiempo para saber que ninguna de ellas era la que buscaba, no había una sola que le pareciera lo suficientemente apta para ser la madre de sus hijos. Sin mirar atrás, salió de la tienda e hizo una señal que probablemente significó: «sírvanse, yo no he encontrado nada de mi agrado», pues los cazadores entraron excitados en la tienda listos para elegir pareja.

* * *

><p>Los dedos metálicos de Larry permanecían sobre una marca en forma de escudo que el pequeño Otto había dejado en uno de muchos árboles que daban evidencia de sus pasos; más temprano que tarde, Belardo seguiría los señalamientos y tendría verlo cara a cara. Se limitó lanzar un suspiró artificial, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, a partir de ahora evitaría cualquier enfrentamiento verbal con su compañero de escuadrón, seguiría sus órdenes siempre y cuando no fueran en contra de la seguridad de Otto. Era innegable que tiempo atrás hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un poco de consideración por parte de Brito, pero ahora estaba claro, eso nunca sucedería. Simplemente trataría al del visor como un compañero de trabajo dejando en el pasado cualquier sentimiento que hubiera desarrollado por él en todos los años de conocerse. Sería su pareja laboral sin aspirar a más, carente de acercamientos personales ni palabras de aliento o desaliento y de esta forma ya no habría motivos para pelear.<p>

― ¿Estás seguro que marcar estos árboles no causará graves repercusiones en nuestra línea temporal? Ya sabes por lo que ocurrió la última vez que viajamos tan atrás en el tiempo– preguntó Otto acomodándose las gafas.

― Lo estoy Ojitos. De hecho, me prepararé justo el día después que Belardo cambió la continuidad del tiempo cuando mató a aquella mosca. Tengo una nueva actualización que me permite saber de qué manera la falta y/o destrucción de la flora, fauna, minerales, así como otros elementos puede afectar a nuestra línea temporal en una escala del 1 al 5, donde 1 es seguro y 5 es potencialmente la destrucción del mundo que conocemos. Los árboles que usamos de referencia no constituyen ningún peligro, ya que en seis días terminarán siendo consumidos por el fuego producto de una tormenta eléctrica ― explicó el robot.

― Espero ya no estemos aquí cuando eso suceda, sería muy peligroso ― comentó el pequeño algo nervioso.

― No te preocupes, eso no sucederá ― aseguró Larry para tranquilizarlo, él tampoco deseaba permanecer ahí cuando ocurriera el desastre.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo los hombres de la tribu salieron victoriosos cargando a sus mujeres. Algunas féminas se notaban resignadas y otras, principalmente las salvajes, todavía gritaban desesperadas; cosa que no hubiera ocurrido si fuera el jefe quien las llevara sobre su hombro fornido. El hombre más deseado del clan tan solo observó la escena sin emitir palabra. Se dirigió entonces a una tienda pequeña en la que con dificultad cabía parado. Dentro una anciana, poco común para los humanos de ese periodo en la historia, parecía estarlo esperando. Ambos tuvieron una conversación que en nuestro complejo lenguaje actual se traduciría de la siguiente manera:<p>

― ¿Og, cuando elegirás una compañera? ―preguntó la anciana.

― ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo una esperándome en mi tienda? ―cuestionó el hombre sin inmutarse.

― Sí fuera así no estarías aquí ― respondió la mujer.

― No se te escapa nada ― dijo el líder relajándose un poco.

― Hijo mío debes entender, como jefe de la aldea eres parte fundamental en la preservación de nuestra gente, eres un símbolo de unidad.

― Anciana Mom, en realidad… ― comenzó el más joven.

― Ahora que si tu problema es porque no puedes, ya sabes… ―dijo la mujer señalando donde cierta parte de la anatomía del líder de la aldea ― Conozco algunas hierbas que podrían ayudarte con eso.

― ¡Ya le dije muchas veces que no es eso! ― respiró profundo y continuó ―. No vine a verle por mi falta de pareja. Vine porque necesito hablar con alguien sobre un sueño recurrente.

― ¡Oh! Lo siento. Adelante valiente guerrero ― expresó la mujer.

― Estoy en el bosque y de pronto escucho ruidos que me ponen alerta observó a mi alrededor y logró divisar a lo lejos dos ojos brillantes como el orbe del cielo nocturno acercándose gran velocidad y justo cuando estoy por descubrir a quien pertenecen despierto. ¿Qué podría significar? ― dijo el jefe de la aldea.

― Og, tu sueño parece ser una premonición ― explicó la anciana.

― ¿Premonición? ― preguntó el jefe incrédulo.

― Significa que es una mirada al futuro ― respondió la mujer.

― Sé lo que significa ― dijo Og.

― ¿Entonces porque vienes a preguntarme sobre tu sueño? ― inquirió Mom.

― No lo que quise decir es que… olvídelo ― habló el líder de la aldea, esa mujer era la única capaz de sacarlo de balance.

― Créeme la felicidad que sientes cuando despiertas después de ese sueño es algo bueno ― dijo la mujer mayor sonriendo.

Sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que Mom pudo saber eso?

― Lo vi en tus ojos, mientras narrabas tu anhelo ― explicó Mom.

¿Anhelo? Mejor no preguntaba.

― Se cumplirá más pronto lo de crees, así que no te preocupes tanto por el tema, tómalo con calma ― expresó sonriendo y concluyó ―. Se te hace tarde Og, ¿no tienes una bestia que cazar?

* * *

><p>Establecieron un pequeño campamento sin problemas, gracias a los utensilios que Larry y Otto habían traído para el viaje, después de todo una de las ubicaciones que habían encerrado originalmente en el mapa de Estados Unidos del siglo XXI era el Parque Nacional de Yellowston, por lo que era lógico que tuvieran el equipo básico de supervivencia.<p>

― Sé que debí preguntar esto antes, ¿pero dónde y cuándo estamos exactamente? ― inquirió el pelirrojo.

― Según mis datos estamos en el Paleolítico superior, año 40, 000 A.C dentro del continente Europeo ― contestó el robot tras leer la información de su muñeca.

Era lógico que el niño quisiera tener esa información, después de todo cualquier referencia sobre la expedición les sería de utilidad para su adaptación al entorno.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de horas antes de encontrar un rastro que lo llevara a la cueva de la criatura, el olor era inconfundible, sin embargo, la bestia responsable de la masacre que casi dejo sin descendientes a los suyos no estaba ahí. Estaba frustrado, deseaba acabar con la vida de aquel monstruo lo más pronto posible. Finalmente, decidió colocar trampas alrededor del lugar, con suerte el enemigo de su tribu caería en una de ellas. El jefe esperaría todo el día de ser necesario, ese oso de las cavernas no lastimaría a nadie más de su comunidad; estaba decidido, llevaría la piel del monstruo como muestra de su heroica hazaña y colocaría una nueva marca en el muro de los antepasados.<p>

* * *

><p>Empezaba a oscurecer en el campamento de los viajeros del tiempo cuando una voz infantil exclamó:<p>

― ¡Qué bien huele!

― Es la receta secreta de mi abuelita Chonita ― respondió Larry, quien vestía un mandil y su gorro favorito para cocinar.

En una olla hirviendo se despedía un olor que le podía causar a cualquiera un derramamiento de saliva, claro que esto no había sido posible sin la habilidad culinaria del robot, ni de Otto, quien encendió fuego con tan solo ramas secas y una pequeña lupa que usaba para leer el pie de página de sus libros de historia.

Una enorme sombra comenzó a cubrir las espaldas de los campistas. Larry imitando un suspiro humano se limitó a vigilar la comida, pues ya se imaginaba a quien pertenecía aquella imagen oscura.

― ¡Belardo! ― dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que desvaneció tan rápido como se formó ―. Es un…un…un…

― ¿Qué sucede Otto? ― preguntó Larry, quien había observado de reojo la reacción del pequeño.

Larry giró lentamente encontrándose con una enorme bestia respirando a unos escasos centímetros de su niño, situación que casi le hizo soltar un grito.

― Es un oso de las cavernas ― dijo Otto con el volumen de voz más baja que le fue posible.

― Debe haber olido la comida ― comentó Larry imitando al chico de los lentes.

― Frente a situaciones en las que se ven implicados animales salvajes lo importante es mantener la calma e irnos con sigilo ― dijo Otto caminando lentamente.

Una alarma sonó a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus planes de huida.

― Creo que ya está listo el potaje ― aseguró Larry.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Pregunto el pequeño un tanto sarcástico.

― ¡Corre! ― exclamó el robot.

Sabían que correr haría enojar más al animal, pero ¿qué opción tenían? Ya habían alterado a la bestia. El camino estaba lleno de piedras, arbustos, y obstáculos diversos que eran casi imposibles de ver en la penumbra. Otto tenía que confiar en Larry para poder moverse; después de todo los humanos no estaban hechos para ver en la oscuridad.

― ¡Otto sube a ese árbol! ― dijo Larry ayudando al niño a trepar ― Yo lo alejaré.

¿Desde cuándo Larry era tan valiente?

― Pero Larry

El robot no contestó, simplemente aumento la intensidad de sus lámparas oculares antes de seguir corriendo. Otto observó impotente como el plan de Larry daba resultados, pues el oso se comportó tal como su amigo lo había predicho.

Larry corrió por largo rato alejando al animal del campamento. En su desesperación terminó tropezando con la raíz saliente de un enorme árbol. Horrorizado alcanzó a ver como la vegetación a media distancia se agitaba con violencia. Ahí estaba él a punto de ser destrozado por un animal salvaje cuando no muy lejos de ahí divisó a quien podría ser su salvación.

― Belardo nunca estuve más feliz de encontrarte ― dijo el robot, olvidando por un momento ― ¿Belardo? ― cuestionó al no obtener respuesta.

* * *

><p>Og observó a las luciérnagas bailar en el cielo nocturno. Al parecer incluso los animales estaban en época de galanteo, el universo parecía burlarse de él. Un par de color peculiar llamaron su atención parecían moverse en total sincronización como si estuviera destinadas a estar juntas. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, desaparecieron entre los arbustos y pronto para su deleite ascendieron nuevamente para seguir una cerca de la otra. Era curioso, pero esas luciérnagas parecían estar creciendo, acercándose a él a gran velocidad. De pronto, todo se volvía familiar. Mom estaba en lo cierto.<p>

* * *

><p>El sonido de un estómago a punto de devorarse a sí mismo le anunció a Belardo algo que estaba tratando de evitar.<p>

― ¡Ya deja de recordarme que la chatarra tiene la comida! ― habló con su barriga como si en verdad pudiera entenderle y lanzando un suspiro finalmente cedió. ― Está bien, iré pero sólo porque tú me lo pides.

Paró en seco al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la vegetación a sus espaldas y se colocó en posición defensiva.

― ¡Sal de una buena vez si no quieres que te dispare! ― ordenó el agente apuntando su arma hacia los arbustos.

Un par de manos salió entre los arbustos y le siguió el cuerpo del pequeño pelirrojo sumamente agitado, se notaba que había estado corriendo sin descanso por largo rato.

― ¡Otto! ¿Estás bien hijo? ― dijo el fortachón acercándose al de las gafas.

Pero Lino apenas recuperaba el aliento. Al ver la inquietud en los ojos de su amiguito Brito preguntó:

― ¿Dónde está Lawrence?

* * *

><p>Larry se acercó lentamente, la luz de la luna poco a poco fue revelando a un hombre enorme y fornido vestido con pieles de distintos animales sosteniendo una lanza de madera con una filada punta de obsidiana. Tenía el cabello enredado que le cubría los ojos y a pesar de esta aparente falta de visibilidad, parecía mirarle con detenimiento, cosa logró incomodar al androide.<p>

― Disculpa te confundí con otro troglodita ― expresó el robot tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

El cromañon mostró los dientes enojado, tal como lo haría un animal para intimidar a un oponente y L-3000 no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás con nerviosismo.

― No fue mi intención molestarte, yo solo buscaba a mi amigo, que también parece un salvaje hombre de la Edad de Piedra.

Pero el humano parecía cada vez más irritado. En un movimiento desprovisto de cortesía aprisionó el delgado brazo del robot con sus enormes dedos.

― Por favor, no me lastimes ― suplicó Larry.

Un estruendo pareció resonar por todo el bosque cuando el humano lo arrojó lejos de él. ¿Tal fuerte lo había lanzado? Se revisó con rapidez cada parte de cuerpo metálico. Todo estaba intacto. Se levantó con lentitud solo para encontrarse con el desconocido sobre el lomo de la bestia de la cual había estado huyendo.

Era como presenciar un rodeo estadounidense, en donde en lugar de un toro había un oso de las cavernas agitándose frénicamente, mientras el humano prehistórico se mantenía aferrado a su pelaje. Sin embargo, la lanza de Og no tuvo tanta suerte, pues en un descuido del hombre salió volando para aterrizar a los pies del oso que terminó partiéndola por la mitad. Viendo que no podía lastimar de muerte al animal sin su arma, el hombre golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la bestia y saltó a la seguridad de un árbol cercano antes que las garras afiladas del animal pudieran alcanzarlo. Desorientado, el oso se tambaleo un poco antes de recuperarse y actuar de nuevo de forma descontrolada. Lawrence se arrepintió de no volver a correr cuando tuvo la oportunidad, el animal a penas lo miro un par de segundos antes de precipitarse donde el robot, quien se cubrió con ambos brazos tembloroso como si eso pusiera cambiar en algo su situación. Og saltó del árbol para sorpresa del robot. El animal lanzó un rugido y aceleró el paso. Larry se sujetó de los hombros fuertes del humano como lo habría hecho con Belardo si él hubiera estado ahí. Escuchó el sonido de ramas rompiéndose y para su sorpresa donde deberìa haber uno oso ahora había un enorme hoyo en el suelo del bosque.

El cromañon se dirigió hacia al agujero en la tierra y tras observarlo unos minutos se dio cuenta, aquel animal no era el que buscaba, pues no poseía la cicatriz que el mismo le había hecho en el costado izquierdo. Probablemente este espécimen estaba explorando para adueñarse de algún territorio con suficientes recursos. Por hoy lo dejaría ahí y en la mañana sus hombres podrían hacerse de su carne y piel. No tenía caso hacerlo en ese momento, pues existía el riesgo de que el cuerpo se descompusiera.

― Gracias por salvarme, pero ahora debo encontrar a mis amigos. ― dijo Larry.

Og se sentía extraño y no por haber fallado en su búsqueda de la bestia asesina, sino porque por un momento olvidó su estrategia y saltó sin pensarlo para salvar a una persona que no formaba parte de su clan. Fue una acción bastante imprudente y en realidad innecesaria, pues aun si no le defendía el animal, el infeliz igual hubiera caído en la trampa ya que llevaba la trayectoria correcta.

― Supongo que tienes mucho en que pensar, así que compermisito dijo… ― comenzó el robot a despedirse con nerviosismo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo los ojos de Larry resplandecieron con la misma intensidad que el gran orbe en el cielo nocturno y de nuevo otro impulso incompresible surgió en el líder del clan del mamut.

― ¡Oye espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! ― expresó Larry desesperado.

El robot intentó descender del hombro fornido su salvador, pero todo fue en vano, Og no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, después de todo, el líder había hecho su elección.

* * *

><p>Sólo me queda decir gracias por su paciencia.<p> 


End file.
